Zommari Leroux
thumb|left|284pxZommari Leroux je Septima (sedmička) Espada armády Arrancarů Sosukeho Aizena. Jeho aspektem smrti je otrava. Nemá žádné fracción. Zommari je jeden z Arrancarů, u nichž se nikdy neprokázalo, kde se jejich Hollow díra nebo tetování čísla Espada nachází. Nosí tradiční Arrancarskou uniformu, avšak delší než mají ostatní. Hollow maska sestává z výrůstků na hlavě, náhrdelníku a náušnic. Na tváři má tetování. Zommari je velmi tichý a mluví zřídka. Pokud to není nutné, nemluví vůbec. Většinu času tráví ve speciální místnosti na meditaci, kde se snaží dosáhnout klidu duše a mysli a kde přijímá rozkazy od Aizena. Aizena si velmi váží a vždy udělá to, o co jej požádá. Skrývá v sobě silný odpor k shinigami. Odsuzuje je za to, že loví a ničí Hollow jen proto, protože je považují za špatné. Přesto se však domnívá, že Hollow mohou beztrestně požírat nevinné lidské duše. Říká, že shinigami nemají žádné právo vraždit Hollow, protože i Hollow jsou živé bytosti, které chtějí žít. Bojoval s Byakuyou a i když si myslel, že jejich schopnosti jsou na stejné úrovni, neustále ho podceňoval. Zommari se objevil u mrtvého Aaronierho a měl za úkol postarat se o Rukiu v případě, že by nebyla mrtvá. Když ji však chtěl zabít, objevil se Byakuya a chtěl mu v tom zabránit. Bojovali spolu, až Zommari uvolnil pravou podobu a když viděl, že je těžké ho porazit, ovládl Rukiu a chtěl ji donutit spáchat sebevraždu. Byakuya ji však spoutal Kido č.. 61, uvolnil Bankai a Zommariho snadno porazil. Před smrtí po něm Zommari křičel, že on jako shinigami nemá právo vraždit Hollow, ale Byakuya mu řekl, že ho nezabije proto, že je Hollow, ale proto, že chtěl ublížit někomu, na kom mu záleží. Schopnosti jsou Gemelos Sonído (prekl. Zvučné dvojčata) a spočívá v tom, že Zommari dokáže vytvořit hned několik svých klonů, které jsou rychlejší než zvuk a všechny dokáží najednou zaútočit na nepřítele. Tyto klonu jsou natolik realistické, že po zasažení mohou krvácet a útočník je v domnění, že trefil pravého Zommariho. thumb|leftZanpakuto se jmenuje Brujería (prekl. čarodějnictví) a uvolňuje se frází "shizumare" (prekl. skříň). Je to obyčejná katana, avšak při Resurrección Zommari zaujme určitý postoj, otočí si hlavu o 90 stupňů a tato katana se ohne do spirály. Po Resurrección se Zommari obalí do tekutiny složené z jeho Reiatsu a v konečné podobě je Zommari v bílém, místo nohou má jakousi dýni a celé jeho tělo pokrývá pokrývá kolem 50 očí. Speciální schopnost se nazývá Amor (prekl. láska) a spočívá v tom, že jedno Zommariho oko se podívá na část těla protivníka a tu ovládne. Takto to použil na Byakuyu, ovládl mu levou ruku a nohu. Byakuya však protnul nervová vlákna na své ruce a noze a že sám je nemohl použít, nemohl je používat ani Zommari. Pokud Zommari ovládne hlavu protivníka, zároveň ovládá i celé jeho tělo. Tuto schopnost použil na Rukiu. Byakuya však přišel na to, že když použije Kido, které ho oslepí, nemůže jej ovládnout. thumb|leftObranná pozice spočívá v tom, že se Zommari skryje do jakési tykve, aby byl chráněn před útoky. Při Byakuyovom posledním útoku se pokoušel 50-ti očima ovládnout tisíce jeho čepelek Senbonzakury v Bankai, ale Byakuya ho velmi snadno porazil.